Love Meets Again
by IQ LoVe Princess 20
Summary: Bella and Edward Met when they were little... They Met again after 10 years and discover alot about themselves,, what now will happen if This girl Miranda comes along and Bella's x-boyfriend, Kyle comes back... -ALL HUMAN-
1. 10 Summers ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer does...

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I am here in Forks with my dad, Charlie. We would always watch baseball in the television every summer. Every Summer I go to Forks to stay with my dad and for the rest of the year I stay with my mom, Renee and my Stepfather Phil. Phil is a minor league Baseball player while Charlie is the Chief Police here in Forks, Washington. So in short I live in Phoenix during winter, spring and fall and I live in Forks during the summer. But here in Forks even though it is summer the feeling isn't summer because Forks is basically the wettest place here in America.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go with the name Bella rather than Isabella. I am 7 years old and I am in Second Grade. I have red-brown hair and I have Ivory Skin. I dance Ballet but I am not good at it because unfortunately I am very clumsy and ungraceful. I trip a lot or fall through my hips. My height is around 4'4 and I have the weight of a toothpick.

I love to see beautiful landscapes for me to draw. I am not a good dancer but I am quite a good artist. I draw oceans, Mountains and even statues of people. The drawings can be appreciated. One day I went to the river because I was fascinated with the view and I wanted to draw them. So I did. I sat down on a trunk and I stared Drawing and I realized someone was watching me. I didn't mind any person watching me so I just continued but as the person noticed that I noticed he left. That was a relief to me because not only I am clumsy but that I also get pressured when someone is watching that means my work doesn't much becomes its best.

I decided to rest for a little while. I began walking near the river and leaving my work on the trunk. Suddenly I didn't notice there was a branch on where I was walking and tripped and fell into the deep part of the river. Did I mention I can't swim? I was gasping for air and trying to reach the top but the lace of my shirt got caught with a rock. I was screaming underwater and I was almost running out of hope. I thought of a life without me and how would Charlie and Renee would be. Then I saw a black shadow in the water and the next thing I new I saw a boy around the same age as mine grabbed me and pulled me back to land. I just stayed down in the grass gasping for air and resting on the accident that just happened.

Then the boy said "Hi, Are you alright?"

"Yes,Thank you very much I owe you a lot!" I politely said

"My Pleasure, by the way my name is Edward. Edward Cullen"

*RING**RING*

"Nice to meet you, uhh Thank God my phone didn't get broken." Talking to Edward

"Hi Cha-Dad," I said talking to my dad on the phone.

"Hey Bells can you go home right now its time for dinner,"

"Sure thing Dad I'll be right over, I was just drawing"

"I am sorry, I didn't get your name?" Edward said

"Oh, my name is Bella Swan my dad is Chief Swan."

"Yeah and my dad is Doctor Cullen."

We both laughed

"I better get going its time for dinner my dad must be waiting for me already" I said

"Me too, My mother, Esme, must have prepared food already my sister and my dad must be home already."

"Bye Edward" I said as I got my notebook, pencil and my bag.

"See you around Bella" And we walked through different directions.

~after 2 months~

It is now the last day of summer and now I am ready to leave forks and go back to my mother Renee. I do miss Forks but I would always be glad that I will return the following summer.


	2. The Invitation

I do not own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

~10 years after~

[SETTING: school][Lunch time and in the Cafetorium]

"Hey Sam , Pauline can you guys come over to my place after school I got to talk to you guys"

"Why later? I could be now" Sam said

"Just it because I made a decision and I have to tell you where there is space and more time and where it's only the three of us"

"is that, that important? That it needs to be private" Pauline was wondering

"You can say that, it's just a serious matter."

"Okay but this shouldn't be a false alarm, but if this is I am so totally going to strangle you! I am sacrificing an advance study I should maintain my high grades or else" Pauline said

I laughed

"Chilax girl" Sam said

"Yeah Ms. Scholar, I promise I wont disappoint you I wouldn't take the chance on being strangled." I said

"So will we walk with you or will we be there around a certain time or something..?" Sam curiously asked.

"You're Choice, If you want to use the bus or walk or if you want to do something first before going to my house you may do so as well…."

"Can I be an hour late? I just have to make a report on a life I am having right now I'll be there I promise I just have to finish it! Please?" Pauline asked

"Sure. How about you, Sam?"

"I'll just walk with you or ride the bus with you I have no plans anyway"

"Great! Just Pauline, don't forget okay!"

"Yeah okay see you later" Pauline said leaving and going to class

"I'll go as well" Sam said

"Wait for me!" I hurriedly said

~Bella's house~

Me and Sam took the bus, and we walked into the house. I heard something in the kitchen. Was someone home? I better check something out. I looked and Sam and we both walked to the kitchen. i took the umbrella in the umbrella racket and slowly walking into the kitchen. And out of the ordinary I saw Renee. "MOM! You scared us to death what are you doing in the kitchen? And at home?"

"I am just stuffing my face in the refrigerator.."

"And why are you doing that?"

"because their isn't any real food around here"

"why don't you do the grocery shopping?"

"I cant I am sort of in a cast so I cant drive…"

"What happened to you?"

"my foot got stuck in the elevator shaft and I was brought to the hospital by my fellow co-workers and now I am here."

"did you call Phil or someone?"

"my batteries are dead"

"mom!"

"I am so sorry for you Mrs. Dwyer" Sam said

"Oh yeah Bella this may be a good chance for you to extend to take care of me.." Renee said

"Mom I already taken care of the ticket its expensive and if I have to move I would be charges 50 dollars. You don't give me enough money for that."

"Ticket?" Sam asked

"lets wait for Pauline shall we?" I said '

"Okay"

"Please Bella, you don't really have to do this.. I am quite fine here at home."

"No ma, I want to see you happy!"

"I am happy"

"But not happy enough,,"

"I don't need too much happiness"

"Because you aren't happy being alone at home but you would be happy with Phil you can come with him or at least you would be happier."

"Bella we can do more things together…"

"Yeah but we have done enough,, I want to spend time with my dad"

"Your dad? Where is your dad?" Sam asked

"For the last time lets wait for Pauline I will not entertain questions until she is here,, clear?" talking to Sam

"Sorry I am just too confused" Sam said

* * *

What do you think what bella will say to Sam and Pauline

I do own: Sam and Pauline...


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer Does…

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 3

Then I heard a knock on my door… I go to the door and find out, so predictable its Pauline…

"Hey! I told you I'd come I just finished my report so I could get my extra credit and for me to get a good resume for collage..." Pauline said

"Yah great, come in. Make yourself at home" I welcomed her

"Nice... Oh Yeah I brought chips" Pauline said her reply

"Great Snacks" Sam Gladly said

"So, what's so important for you to say that you made us as in me and Sam to come to your house?"

"I'll tell you later, and bring the chips and the sodas in the table I am hungry"

Sam grunted

"Hey Mom, Sam, Pauline and I will just be in my room okay…" I hurriedly said

"Sure Bella I'll just be here when you need me, cause where else can I go?" Renee said

Sam, Pauline went through the stairs carefully bringing all those chips and sodas for us to consume. I opened the door to my room… and put down all those chips and sodas in one table and ran to the water bed.

"What was that about?" Pauline asked

"Which one the running into the water bed or my mom's leg?" I said

"I say both; I am quite confused for a genius like me..." Pauline Proudly said

"You are such –"

"Bella, what is the reason that you wanted us here again?" Sam cut me off.

"I would answer your question, Sam, but I still have to answer Pauline's two other questions those might easier to answer before the question that you want me to answer."

"Okay reasonable enough, so now answer my first question. What happened to your mom?"

"that isn't really related to it but I'll answer it anyway, my mom's foot got caught in an elevator shaft and her co-workers brought her to the hospital without even contact me or Phil. And now here she is." "

"NEXT!"Sam and Pauline Shouted

"I ran cause I would really miss this room, this bed and this whole house,"

"What do you mean Bells?" Sam asked

"I am feeling my Mom isn't happy being alone here at home so I decided that Renee should go with Phil to where ever he goes and I have also decided that I will spend some time with my dad, Charlie, in Forks."

"So your dad lives in an eating utensil? how will you fit in there?" Sam asked

"Of course not, It's a state in Washington which has a very low population" Pauline furiously said

"Sorry I am not a genius like you" Sam said

"Break it up people!" I yelled

"The main point here, why? Bella Why!" Pauline said

"I want to spend time with my dad okay, as my best friends I want you to trust me in my decision and promise me to stay contact with me with YM, friendster and face book, okay" I reminded them

"Okay!" Sam and Pauline "together said

"jinx you owe me a soda Sam" Pauline said

"Oh man!"

I laughed

"Just Bella, have some time to think about it, okay?" Sam said

"sure" I gave a second thought

* * *

Will bella choose her Friends and her mom unhappy or will she choose her dad and her friends unhappy?

I'm sorry that this is short dont worry the next one will come fast!

Stay Tuned! And dont forget to review.. Keep reading i'll update soon!


	4. In the Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but Stephanie Meyer does….

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 4

"Excuse me Miss, Can I help you?" the sales lady asked me

I politely turned her down "Oh I was just- wait actually you can, do you have any ties for men? I am shopping for my dad because I am going to visit him in a couple of weeks" I gave a second thought

She nodded

"Ties"

She took me to this side of the store where all the ties are

"Thank You"

"Now, Ms. Swan, tell me something about your dad."

"Hey, how did you know me?"

"Well, who doesn't?"

"Uh Everybody"

"Well I am not part of that…"

"Why do you want to know something about Charlie?"

"So Renee did marry Charlie "

"That s my personal life it concerns friends, family and family friends"

Looking to her name tag "Miranda"

"Well I am part of your personal life, because I am your mother's friend"

"Prove it!"

"Renee is my high school best friend; I knew Charlie wouldn't end up with her"

"Then why she didn't mention you ever"

"I knew our friendship couldn't last, she didn't mention me because before we graduated we had this conflict between me and some other person that this conflict"

"Sure Miranda, see you soon… I'll just tell my dad you said 'hi'"

"Wait Bella, you're going to your dad, in forks?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you mind if I come"

"You come? I barely know you… And if you want to come you have to find your own place and you have to buy your own ticket!"

"Great, Thanks Bella… when's your flight and what number?"

"On the 21th number 355"

"Thank You so much!" And Miranda Hugged me like it was the happiest day of her life

* * *

My Story is getting Exciting,, i think, well for me it is... Well its clear Bella is going to Forks but what will happen if Miranda Comes Along

Dont Forget to REVIEW!!!

i do own: Miranda

(PS: dont think Miranda is just there for nothing... she is a big spat in the story...)


	5. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,, But Stephanie Meyer Does…

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 5

"Bella, do you really have to go?" Sam said

"Yeah, I am doing this for my mom. And you can see I am going i am all packed up and ready to go…"

"When is your flight?" Pauline Questioned

"Tomorrow" I said

"What the Hell!" Sam screamed

"That fast!?!" Pauline said

"That was the only one available, remember no refundable ticket!" I said

"Okay, but I am going to come when you're going to the airport" Sam said

"Anyway what time is that?" Pauline asked

"7 am"

"That early, I am not sure if I can wake up that early" Sam said

"I think I can" Pauline added

"I have a great Idea! How we would have a slumber party tonight, the last party before I leave! This would be fun we just go ask your parents and get your clothes, tooth brush, pillows and we're all set!" I had a brilliant thought

"You know Bells… That is a good Idea!" Sam Agreed

"To prove that, I will now call my mother if I can come to your sleepover" Pauline said

*Ring*

*Ring*

"_hello Pauline What!"_

"_Ma, I was wondering can go to Bella's slumber party… it would be the last memory we would have of Bella."_

"_Would there be any boys?"_

"_Mom! Of course not! We are not those kind of girls Ma! Anyway There is a legal adult here Mrs. Dwyer is here and her husband."_

"_So Bella's leaving?"_

"_Yes Mom, so we really want this to be okay with you because we really want to spend time with Bella the fullest until she leaves… because we really miss her, she isn't even going to extent, today's her last day… or night … so Mom please! Please"_

"_But first enough with the please I am getting sick of peas"_

"_Peas?"_

"_Long story, and when you come back better beat your brother up… he makes horrible peas"_

"_So that's a yes?"_

"_Yes.."_

"_YES!"_

"_Whooo, Bye mom, I'll be right over to get my toiletries and my clothes."_

Pauline hanged up on Mrs. McGregor

"So let's go to my house" Pauline said

"K" Sam agreed

"But Sam, did you mom say yes for you to sleep here," I asked

"I texted her all she said was 'Yes'" Sam said

"Why?" I asked

"She had too much Children at home she can't stand for anymore…" Sam said

I Grunted

~pauline's house~

"Hi Pauline, Hi sam and Bella, Oh Bella i am so sorry that your leaving." Mrs. McGregor said

"Yeah, i guess so... Thanks Mrs. McGregor"

"For what?"

"For allowing Pauline into my Slumber Party"

"Oh that, My Pleasure I'd do anything to make Pauline tresure the moment with her friends"

"Yeah Right" Michael said (Pauline's Younger brother)

"Michael!" Mrs. McGregor scolded Pauline's brother

"All Set!" Pauline said

"Have a horrid horrid evening..." Michael said

"Watever Micheal" Pauline said while letting her tounge out...

"Micheal, Be nice to your sister" Mrs. McGregor said

"Hah!" Pauline said to Micheal then showing her tounge again

"Pauline! Put your tounge back in your mouth before i cut it off" Mrs. McGregor said

"Pay Back, Sister" Michael said

"Enough both of you" McGregor said

"Um Pauline, We should go before your mom changes her mind..." Sam said

"Great,," Pauline said sarcasticly

"Thank You again Mrs. McGregor" I politely said

"Take care!" Mrs. McGregor said

As The three of us left te front door, we went to Sam's car and drove to her house... since her mom was so busy with Sam 4 todler siblings she also has 3 older siblings, 5 Siblings around her age and 2 new born baby siblings... she got out of the car and the second we knew she was leaving her house and going into the car with all her things

"That was fast!" Pauline said

"Yeah Sam, does your mom even care that your even there" I said with my big thought in my head

"i dont really care also, well she said yes anyway, didn't she, so lets go... on to your place, Bella" Sam said

We went now to my house... The house would be quiet without me, cause without me my mom wouln't be here as well... so it would really be a no person house... get the picture

(**Bella, Sam and Pauline had their slumber party,, i am too tired to write the slumber party,, it would just be like any ordinary slumber party of any other teenage girl,, get the point)**

* * *

I Hope you like this Chapter! this Chapter is just like any other chapter not really intresting is it? But the next Chapters would be very interesting i think...

Dont forget to Review!


	6. Air Port

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but Stephanie Meyer does…

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 6

"Mom I love you, and I'd miss you so much!" I said almost crying

"Bella, you don't have to do this" Renee said

"No Mom, I want this"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom"

"I love you both, but we have a plane to catch" Phil reminded us

Renee and I went into the car after saying my good bye to my friends…

I hugged my mother good bye and hugged my stepdad and said "Phil, thanks for everything, take care of Renee" I said

"Don't worry Bells, Your mother is safe with me" Phil replied with a good tone

I got my luggage and my hand carry from the trunk of the car and headed into the airport

The moment I got in I saw Miranda

"Hi Bella" Miranda said

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Startling me"

"I am sorry; I just can get over excited"

"Why? What's in forks that you're so excited about?"

"Well, I am going to see Charlie again"

"Charlie, you know my dad?"

"Yes, at the matter of fact I do, I do very well"

"That's a first"

"Wait, what happened to your job, and that you're going to forks with me"

"I quit my job"

"Why?"

"I think there are more opportunities for me at forks and I don't want to a sales lady at all… and one more thing I want live here in forks"

"Really"

"My mom was just there a while ago, why didn't you talk to her?"

"I better shouldn't it just too complicated. I don't want her to know where I'm going"

"Why?"

"I said its Complicated!" Miranda was already furious

"Okay, Relax"

"I'm sorry, I am just strict with my personal life, even friends or some relatives I do not trust… but I am not saying do not trust you.. I am saying we aren't close enough and that includes your mother very much, I do not want you to be against her or even me."

"don't worry I can keep a secret and I don't take sides… trust me I don't" but what I am doing right now, I don't really know if I can take this secret if it concerns my mom so much I might have the 'word vomit' and if that happens I am dead meat.

"I am not sure Bella, I don't feel good to talk about this yet, even to anyone… just think about it you have clues on what these are but I am not saying I will tell you just heard a little and the plane is there we have to go now. "

I nodded

We went inside the plane two different seats in different locations in the plane.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is short this is just about the plane inside the airport the next chapter is when Charlie Arrives... you'll now see what Miranda is up to,, and better may conclutions on what she's up to just tell me in your review!

dont forget to review....


End file.
